Imperial Empire of Haydn
The''' Imperial Empire of Haydn', commonly known as '''Haydn', is a sovereign state located in the West Pacific just north-east of Indonesia. Excluding its empire, Haydn is made up of a single landmass. It is surrounded by the Pacific Ocean on all sides apart from the north-west; which overlooks the Philippine Sea. Haydn's form of government is an absolute autocratic imperial monarchy and its capital city is Haydnberg. It consists of 5 regions or provinces: Northern Haydn, Western Haydn, Southern Haydn, Eastern Haydn and Central Province. It has a colossal empire, which governs just over a quarter of the earth's landmass and is still expanding. Haydanian influence is seen in language, culture, military and food. Haydn is a devoloped nation and a fantastic economic power; it needs to be in order to protect its territories and interests. It was Earth's first industrialised nation, with the first advances made in the late 18th century, and it became the most powerful nation on earth in the 1890s, when it overtook Britain in the race for the biggest empire. Haydn remains a great power with considerable economic, cultural, military, scientific and political influence internationally. It is a recognised nuclear weapons state and its military expenditure ranks first in the world. History 'Before 1050' Settlement by anatomically modern humans of what was to become the Imperial Empire of Haydn occurred in waves beginning by about 1890 years ago. The Roman Empire decided to go around Africa to explore more land to colonize. The ships, carrying building materials and slaves found the island that was to become the Haydanian homeland. They named it 'Haydania'. The indigenous Haydanians watched what the Romans where doing, and they were spotted. The Haydanians won the war, but the relations of people in the tribe dropped and they formed their own. Then, a freed slave from Britannia united the tribes and the tribespeople became disciples of that slaves. The man said his name was Haydn Williams, from modern day Wales. They crowned Williams 'Emperor Haydn I'. They also named the nation and capital after him. This set the way of the Haydanian way of life. After countless emperors and empresses, in 1015 the biggest change in the way Haydn was ruled came. Emperor Haydn III started the Haydanian Revolution in which the people rebelled against his rule. At the end of it, in 1019, Haydn III was executed and the nation was back on track. The most colossal thing in Haydanian history happened in 1050. Emperor Haydn V, 19 years of age, invaded a nation known as Safroniil. This founded the Empire. 'This land, this Safroniil, is no longer ruled by their own kings. Now, it is under Haydn's rule. This land is a colony of Haydn. Haydn, is hereby, an empire.' ''Emperor Haydn V after the Battle of Safroniil, 105''0 After 1050 The now imperialistic Haydn began its exploration. In the late 15th and early 16th centuries, Haydn discovered Europe, India and Africa. Haydn allied with the Kingdom of England during the 15th century. But, Haydn influenced the most of the world in the 18th century. It colonized land in America, and eventually colonized the new United States, but lost New Zealand in the New Zealand War of Independence . Haydn industrialised in the 1790s, and had the most modern technology of its time by 1825. In the 1890s, Haydn became the biggest empire in human history. Therefore making it the most powerful nation in the world. And it still is today, thanks to the booming economy. The Empire of Japan attempted to invade in WWII but Haydn prevailed. The Thai War in the late 60s and early 70s was unsuccessful. Since the Second World War, Haydn has never lost a colony. The Haydanian Imperial Crown has stated they will attempt to keep the colonies from becoming independent sovereign states. Category:Countries in the West Pacific